黒執事:えいえい
by Qwanrad
Summary: With cases to solve, Phantomhive Ciel and his one hell of a butler, Sebastian suddenly meets a young man who calls himself, Amato, the private detective. No yaoi. Additional made up character... enjoy!
1. His butler, infatuated

**黒執事:えいえい**

**Kuroshitsuji: Evermore  
**

**Author's Note: **Hey, readers. This is my first time posting a Kuroshitsuji fanfic. So I hope you like it. Personally... I'm not a fan of yaoi.. so I'd like to keep it my stories that way as well... sorry for the disappointment. However if you like my stories, I won't stop you from reading it. Plus a review or two would be great. I'm currently reading the manga and watching the anime, to keep up the pace of my story. At first I thought this anime/manga would be one of those yaoi stories, seeing the summary of how a handsome bulter has a twelve year old master... but I deicided to read it and to my surprise, I rather enjoyed it. The mystery and plot of it all, I really liked it. lol Well, first off, in this story... I made up a character completely out of the blue. So I hope you like the chracter and to where my story is leading off to. Enjoy!

(Also the Japanese character may asy Kuroshitsuji: Forever, while the English version says Forever... they're basically the same.. so.. yeah, ignore it.)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

"Young master, it's time for you to wake up. Today's breakfast is a plate of sizzled bacon, fresh kedgeree and garden salad with a cup of black tea." a young man in a black suit informed as he tilted the teapot into the cup in high range.

"On the side dish, would you like scones with that?"

A boy, no more than the age of twelve rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stirred from his slumber, his long cerulean bangs covering the right side of his eye.

"Mm, yeah." he mumbled.

The young man, who was then finished preparing the meal walked over to the bed and handed his master today's newspaper and began to tie the eye patch on the right side of the boy's eye.

Ciel Phantomhive, a young boy who inherited his parent's business was now the proud owner of Phantomhive manor and the company.

And Sebastian Michaelis, his loyal butler.

As Ciel opened up the newspaper to see today's news, his eye widened in surprise as he let out a quiet gasp of shock.

Sensing his master's emotion, Sebastian tilted his head and look behind his shoulder.

"Is something wrong, young master?" he asked. His red eyes traveled down to the newspaper as he saw the front page headline.

"**JACK THE RIPPER STRIKES AGAIN!" **

"Dammit," Ciel cursed.

* * *

**England, 1888 **

A crowd of Scotland yard gathered around the streets, not wanting the citizens of the town to see the bloody mess. A pair of medics placed the body in a stretcher and covered the corpse in a white blanket. A photographer took numbers of pictures and a reporter carefully eyed the crime of the scene.

"This is the seventh one…" the chief of Scotland yard mumbled under his breath.

A young prostitute, slashed in pieces, her womb missing.

His thoughts were disrupted when a horse drawn carriage stopped in front and the door opened, revealing the person he disliked the most.

The chief narrowed his eyes and growled out his name as the person came before him.

"Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel, wearing a navy coat that matched his tailored suit. His black eye patch over his right eye as gave the chief a indifferent look.

"Chief."

Next to Ciel was Sebastian, his raven hair framing his pale face and red eyes while wearing a black attire and polite smile.

"I see," Ciel wandered his gaze towards the crime scene. "Jack the Ripper strikes again.." he echoed the headline title from before in a low tone.

"Yes," the chief answered, his moustache covered lips frowned.

Ciel sighed discreetly. "Well, no matter. Ill find some information to this and see to that the murderer is taken down."

Before the chief could open his mouth and retort back the young boy, another voice cut in.

"There's no need for you to do that, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel, the chief both turned their heads towards the voice in surprise, as Sebastian calmly turned his head.

A young adult, stood a several feet away from them.

He had semi-long blue-black hair that came down to his shoulder blades, long fringes that covered his left eye, revealing the bright hazel color of his eyes that were mixed with the color blue-gray. His lips were pale and curved. His long black coat fitting what he wore underneath, a black blazer, white buttoned shirt, black tie, black pants and boots that shadowed his tall, slim-toned figure.

He walked towards the three and looked down at the young Earl with an impassive expression.

Ciel studied the sudden appearance of the man. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am a private detective." he answered curtly.

Ciel narrowed his eyes and snapped in irritation. "I meant your name."

The young man blinked. "My mistake, you may call me, Amato."

The chief glared at him. "Amato, the private detective…" he echoed, studying the man next to him. "I've never heard of you in my life."

Amato glanced at the man and then gave him a polite smile, similar to Sebastian's.

"Well, that must be because I am a **_private_ **detective, chief. Remember that as you may, I hate to repeat myself."

The chief widened his eyes as his cheeks flushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly from the sharp answer from the detective.

Ciel ignored the chief's blunder and gave Amato a steely glare.

"What was that about me not needing to solve this crime, detective?"

Amato turned his attention back to the young Earl and gave him the same smile he gave to the chief.

"Like I said before, there is no need for you to do that, Earl. I've decided to track down Jack the Ripper and solve this problem myself."

"Your help is unneeded," Ciel retorted. "I'm already solving this case and it's unnecessary for to you help."

The curved smile of the detective faltered. "I didn't say I was here to help, young earl."

"I know," Ciel responded blandly.

Amato blinked and stared at Ciel with a blank face. "I see… well then," he bowed. "Excuse me, I'm must be going now." he turned around and paused for a moment.

"It was nice meeting you chief and you as well, Earl Phantomhive." then walked away.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the retreating figure of the detective and sighed.

"Sebastian, let's go." he glanced to the side to where his loyal butler is, then widened his eye as he noticed that he was no longer by his side.

He looked around and noticed that Sebastian was following the young detective and gasped. "Se-Sebastian?!"

As Amato walked away, he was stopped when a tall black clad young man stopped in front of him.

Surprised at the sudden appearance, his eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Yes? May I help you?" he asked.

"Good morning, I am the Phantomhive butler, Sebastian." Sebastian introduced with a slight bow and polite smile.

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, I am-"

"Yes, I already know." Sebastian interrupted, then he took a step forward and took out his hand and grabbed the detective's hand.

"My, you have such beautiful cat-like eyes." cooed the butler.

Amato froze in shock, speechless.

"Your hands are so tender and your lips…they are simply ravishing."

"Eh…….."

"Sebastian….." a dark tone came from behind Amato.

The Phantomhive butler tilted his head and saw his master's irritable look on his face.

"Ah, young master."

"Leave him alone and get over here right now…" Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir," he dropped the frozen detective's hand and bowed once more. "Please excuse me."

Then he walked over to Ciel's side as the two walked together towards the carriage.

Amato blinked and turned around, staring at the two.

"What in the world…?"

* * *

**Note**: Hahaha! You're all probably thinking... "What the fuck..?"

If that's your reaction, than that exactly what I'm hoping for. Sebaastian infatuated with a young man?!I'll post up the second chapter soon.

Hope you liked it.

Remember to review. Thanks!


	2. His butler, mischievous

**黒執事:えいえい**

**Kuroshitsuji: Evermore  
**

**Author's Note: **Ah, two reviews, yay. Thanks for the comments. Hahah, I thought I'd get none. Also, yeah. I had fun writing Sebastian and his adoration for cats. Other than that, I noticed I made many mistakes on the first chapter, which I'm sorry for. For those who like reading this story, I'll continue to post more and enjoy reading it. Remember, in this story there is no yaoi!

* * *

"Why the hell would you do such a thing?" Ciel questioned in anger.

"Forgive me, sir. The detective looked so much like a cat, I couldn't help myself. His curved lips, those feline eyes and--"

"Shut up…." Ciel ordered, obviously annoyed by his butler's obsession with cats.

"Yes, sir."

As they opened the door to the Phantomhive manor, a small group of people introduced them loudly.

"Ah! Master Ciel! Welcome home~!"

Ciel sighed heavily and ignored them, heading to his study room.

Sebastian smiled and placed his and Ciel's coat and cane inside the coat closet.

Finian, the Phantomhive gardener went over to Sebastian with a teary look on his childish face.

"Sebastian~ What's wrong with the young master?" he wailed with concern.

"Ah, it seems that some odd turn of events showed at the crime scene. So he's a little upset right now."

"Hmmmmmmm??" Finian tilted his head in confusion. "Like what?"

Sebastian smiled. "A black cat appeared."

Maylene, the maid and Finian both gasped. "A BLACK CAT?!!?"

"Aren't they known to cause bad luck?" the household cook, Bard questioned, a cigarette placed between his lips.

"Ho, ho, ho." old steward, Tanaka simply chuckled as he sipped his cup of green tea.

Closing the door after hanging the coats inside the closet, he clapped his hands to gain the attention of the household, giving them all a stern look.

"Now, there's no time to be playing around."

He pointed to the hyper gardener. "Finian, pull out all the weeds and tend the gardens."

"Yes, sir!"

"Maylene, take care of the chores and dust away all the filth in the rooms."

"Yes!"

"Bard, the master will be having his lunch in three hours. He'll be having Croque-monsieur with the side of blackberry tart and green tea."

"You got it."

"And lastly, Tanaka-san.."

The butler's red eyes gazed down to the old man as he sipped on his green tea giving him a calm look on his wrinkled face.

Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes.

"Tanaka-san, please enjoy your tea."

"Ho, ho, ho."

In the study room, Ciel sat in front of the Mahogany desk, in his leather chair. He skimmed over the report files.

"Dammit," he cursed out. He thought that ever since Viscount Druitt was put to jail, all the murders would stop, but it didn't.  
_  
'If Viscount Druitt wasn't the killer, who is?'_

Then his mind wavered when he remembered the young detective.

_"Like I said before, there is no need for you to do that, Earl. I've decided to track down Jack the Ripper and solve this problem myself." _

"Dammit…" Ciel cursed again.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

The door opened and Sebastian came inside, with a serene expression worn on his face.

"Is there something troubling you?"

Ciel's expression turned dark as he clenched his fingers into a tight fist.

"Just who the hell is that guy?" he questioned.

"That guy?" Sebastian asked, though he discreetly smiled, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

Ciel glared at his butler and drawled out the name.

"Amato…"

* * *

  
The young black-blue haired man hanged his coat on the rack and loosened his tie.

He sighed heavily and walked into his study room, ignoring the several greetings from the household.

Amato closed the door and walked over to his desk, lighting a small candle with a match while several papers scattered on at the top of the wooden desk with a copy of report files linked to the Jack the Ripper case.

His colored eye traveled towards a few standing picture frames that decorated his desk and gave off a mischievous smile.

Then as he placed both of his pointer finger and middle finger near his lips, he let out a quiet chuckle as the dim room covered his figure in shadows, nothing was shown but the small candle lit and mirroring the glass frames of the pictures left on his desks.

"Ciel Phantomhive, huh?

He eyed one of the report files where there was a picture attached to it and curled his lips into a mysterious smirk.

"This will be very interesting…."

* * *

**Note**: Done! At first I was going to put this in the first chapter as well, but I'm glad I didn't.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, tell me what you think of my OC. Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked it! :D


End file.
